railroadtycoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Coast to Coast
Coast to Coast is a scenario in Railroad Tycoon 3. Briefing : The 19th century may be winding down, but the railroads are taking off. Several lines have been created to establish other transcontinental routes, but there's always room for imrpovement. You've been given the task, and more importantly the money, to create a coast to coast rail system that leaves the others high and dry. You're allowed to start at either coast of the US, but will have to earn track laying rights to the rest of the nation. You only have 20 years to accomplish the following goals: * BRONZE - Connect the east and west coast of the US, using the cities corresponding to your route choice. * SILVER - Fulfill Bronze, and have at least $35 million in Company Book Value. * GOLD - Meet the Silver requirements, but have at least a Company Book Value of $50 million and complete the gold requirement for your route. No special conditions. Events Route selection Upon creating the company, you have three acceptable routes. * The Northern Course, connecting New York city to Minneapolis, ending in Seattle. * The Central Route, Connecting Raleight to Kansas City, and San Francisco. * The Southern Path, connecting Tampa over to Dallas, end of the line at San Diego When you chose your rote, you'll be contacted by political authorites later, who will explain criteris you must meet to gain access rights to the rest of the nation, and get to choose a benefit that you receive to help accomplish these tasks. Northern Course Your rail line will be judged based on your lifetime company profit. You will receive new access rights when you generate $5 million, $15 million, and $30 million. To win GOLD achieve $50 million. You have two choices: * Higher quality engines that reduce maintenance cost (Maintenance -25%, Cost +10%) * Loosen quality controls to lower your fuel costs. (Engine Fuel Cost -2, All Engine Reliability -1) Central Route Your railroad progress will be judged on the number of loads your company hauls over its lifetime. You will receive new access rights when you reach 500 loads, 1250 loads, and 2250 loads. For GOLD, reach 3500 loads. You have two choices: * Heavy duty engines to increase locomotive pulling power. (All Engine Pulling Power +25%, All Engine Speeds -10%) * Industry subsidies to help stimulate greater production. (All Cargo Production +25%, Prime Rate +1, All Cargo Prices -10%) Additionally, the track cost is reduced by 33%. Southern Path If you choose this route, your gold requirement is measured on lifetime industry profit. YOu gain access rights for earning $2.5 million, $10 million, and $25 million. To make GOLD, you need to earn $40 million. At the start, you are given a choice among: * Government grants to reduce cost of purchasing or building industries (Buy/Build Industries Cost -25%, Prime Rate +1, All Cargo Production -10%) * Cheaper workforce to reduce company overhead. (Company Overhead Cost -25%, Track Maintenance Cost +5%, Station Maintenance Cost +5%, All Engine Reliability -1) Newspaper articles * Stock Crash - 1893 ** Stock Prices Plummet! ** Businesses and investors reel as the stock prices across the board fall dramatically. Word of mouth says that Wall Street has crashed. ** At end of 1893-06, Economy status = 1 * Sp-Am War - 1898 ** America has declared war on the nation of Spain after the sinking of the US battleship Maine. Victory has been assured with Spanish forces so far from home. ** For 1 year after April 1898, Troop production +30%, Weapon Production +20%. * McKinley Dies - 1901 ** President McKinley Dies! ** After being shot by a would be assassin, the wound left by the bullet has finally taken McKinley's life. Chester Arthur to assume Presidency. ** Economic status set to 2, passengers -15% for 1 year *S.F. Earthquake - 1906 **San Francisco Devestated by Quake! **Buildings still burn in the aftermath left by the tremendous earthquake. Business rush to aid the unfortunate thousands. ** For 5 years: Corn prices +10%, Grain Prices +25% * Airplane Win - 1910 ** Airplane Defeats Train! ** In a sanctioned race across the New York mountains, a new model airplane beats a steam locomotive. Railroad spokesmen quickly point out costs make airplane transportation unlikely. ** Passenger prices -15% for 4 years *World War I - 1914 **Austrian Prince Ferdinand Assassinated! **With the death of the prince, war in Europe is no longer left to doubt. The US looks on in curiosity to see the outcome of the conflict. ** Weapons production +25% for 3 years * WWI Ends - 1918 **The bloody conflict in Europe finally comes to an end. The US involvement in the war was a deciding factor in the fall of Berlin. ** Economic Status =3 * Teapot - 1923 ** Scandal in Washington! ** Albert Fall has underhandedly leased out government oil wells to private companies for compensation. Government credibility brought to question. ** Economic Status set to 1 * Cars on Rise - 1928 ** New Transportation Booms! ** Despite a horrible name, the automobile has caught on across the nation and is quickly becoming a favorite mode of transportation. Railroads feel the impact in passenger traffic. ** Passengers Production -30% ** Passengers Production -20% Other events * (Company Name) Offers Outstanding Service ** 5 years after game start, Company Average Speed >25, and force tested against players as true. Single player only. ** Effect for player/company for which event is true: Economic Status set to 3, Passengers Prices +10%, passengers Production +15% * (Company Name)'s Network Grows ** Player has 35 total connected cities. Single player only. ** Effect for company: Economic status set to 3, All Factory Production +15%, All Farm/Mine Production +10%. For AI players * AI Players receive +$150,000 cash at start of scenario. Territories * West Coast: Available at the beginning * East Coast: Available at the beginning * Mountain States: Requires event * Prairie States: Requires event * Heartland States: Requires event * Canada: Purchase for $10,000,000 * Mexico: Purchase for $10,000,000 In summary, you can start at either coast, but to advance, you must complete specified requirements. Walthrough If you chose the southern route, you will need to purchase or build industries, preferably early to maximize potential from them. You ideally want to build industrial buildings where you see obvious resource gluts (e.g. Textile mills near cotton). If you're desperatly need to connect the two ends before the 20-year limit, you can still bypass one territory by purchasing rights through Mexico. Trivia * The scenario file contains a list of regions used in the Alternate USA scenario, but doesn't use them. Category:Railroad Tycoon 3 scenarios